Apex Love
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Mara is the younger sister to John Cena. They have an abusive father. Randy's there for her one night, which changes everything. 8 years later Randy's got a divorce turning into a player. He loves Mara. Mara is skeptical of men after what she went through as a kid. How does she feel about Randy? What will John do when Randy admits his feelings? One shot for DivaliciousDooL OC/Orton


This one-shot is for DivaliciousDooL I hope it's what you expected and you like it.

Mara looked at her broken and bruised reflection in the mirror. Her finger tips grazing over the bruise on her jaw. Her attention turned to her eyes seeing that her left eye was black and swollen shut. She pulled her shirt up to see the gash in her back. She touched it wincing in pain, crimson blood covering her fingers. She tore her shirt off getting a towel pressing it to the gash wincing yet again from the pain. Tears began to sting her once stunning black eyes. She fell back sitting on the bed. It was dark outside. She wished her brother was home to comfort her but he was out doing who knows what.

Randy got into a fight with his latest girlfriend and he found himself walking. Where? That part didn't matter. He was walking where ever his feet took him. He ended up standing outside his best friends house watching the younger Cena through her bedroom window. He should've felt like a stalker or even a prev. But he couldn't take his blue eyes off her. What was building up to be lust turned into worry and concern for her as he saw the tears running down her face. He didn't have to think he just did it. He climbed up the tree by her window softly knocking on it.

Mara jumped looking to see Randy in a tree. She gulped seeing she was just in her jeans and bra. But she couldn't let him fall and kill himself. She rushed over to the window pushing it open. Randy climbed through turning around to close the window pulling the curtain closed in the process. Randy said nothing as he went about Mara's room getting everything he needed. He forced Mara to lay on the bed on her stomach as he cleaned the gash out putting a bandage over it. Randy put everything to the side laying by her. Randy began playing with the tips of her hair.

"He do it?" Randy didn't have to say who. He knew how her dad was. There was plenty of times John would show up with bruises and cuts. It took a few years but finally John had told Randy everything. Mara nodded closing her eyes she could see it plain and simple. She was doing her homework when her father stumbled into the living room. His speech slurred. Mara refused to go out and get her already drunk father more booze. That's when she felt his fist connect with her eye, another fist connected to her jaw. He had even pulled her hair ramming her back into the counter as he pushed her through the living room to the kitchen. Her saving grace this once was him passing out on top of her. Mara just pushed him off leaving him lay on the floor as she rushed up to her room locking the door.

"Yea" Was the simple answer she gave him under her breath. Randy caressed her soft skin of her check with his thumb softly pressing his lips to hers. For a brief second Mara kissed back but the second she realized she was kissing her brothers best friend she pulled away. "Randy you need to leave." Mara sat up grabbing her shirt she tossed off earlier slipping it back on. Randy sighed leaving the same way he came.

Over the next eight years Mara couldn't stand the sight of Randy. She put up with him when she had to. She tried to ignore him whenever possible. She was stilled scared of men from being abused most of her life from her so called father. She was never looking for a relationship. She simply didn't want one.

Randy however had to be around her. That was until he got married. He spent a few years with who he thought was the perfect women for him. But one night coming home late hanging with John led to a fight which saw them headed to splits ville. After that Randy wasn't looking for love rather he was all about the one night stands.

"Was she good as you thought she would be?" John asked his best friend as they sat in catering.

"She wasn't the best but she got the job done." Randy said looking around to see what diva or any other female behind the scenes worker he could get in his bed he hadn't yet. His eyes locked onto the black eyed beauty that was Mara Cena. John followed his gaze.

"Not gonna happen dude. She's my little sister. You can keep it in your pants around her." John half growled out.

"Chill dude. I wouldn't go after her just because she is your little sister." John rolled his eyes getting up.

"That hasn't stopped you before. She's been through enough hurt from guys she doesn't need your crap on top of it." John demanded walking out. Randy watched as his best friend left turning his gaze back to the women he shouldn't have feelings for. But the saying goes you can't help who you fall in love with. This was no exception. He didn't wanna be in love with her. She was gorgeous no doubt about it but the fact she was John's baby sister was a line he wasn't sure he wanted to cross. His gaze followed hers as she walked across the room. He got up following her down the hall.

Mara noticed Randy sitting alone. She had never noticed how amazing his eyes blues were or how they sparkled in the light. How his shirt fit snug against his muscular biceps. How his jeans hugged his body. All she wanted to do was rake her nails over his abs. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head and took off quickly. She was aware that Randy was following behind her. She walked into an empty room hearing the door close she pulled her shirt over her head her back to him.

Randy closed the door making sure it was locked. His breath got stuck in his throat as he saw the colorful butterfly tattoo on her upper back. Her straight dark brunette hair fell back into place ending past her shoulders. He walked behind her pulling her body into his moving her hair out of his way as he pressed kisses to her neck.

"Randy. We can't do this." She meant for it to be more demanding but it came out as a soft moan. Randy removed his lips tracing the small music note tattoo behind her ear with his tongue. Mara managed to move away from his grip. "We can't Randy. I wont be another name on your list."

"Maybe I want more with you." Randy told her grabbing her hand. Letting his fingers run over a feather tattoo on her wrist. "Maybe I've fell for you years ago."

"Then why get married? Why sleep around?" Mara asked in above a whisper.

"I thought I loved her. I wanted to replace the longing feelings I had for you." Randy let his lips brush against hers. "I know how bad you've been hurt and abused. I wont do that to you Mara. Just try."

"I don't know Randy. I want to but John. I don't wanna get hurt worse then I have. I'm damaged. You don't want me." Randy hooked a finger under her chin lifting her head up. His stunning blue eyes meeting her amazing black eyes.

"You're not damaged Mara. You're a very beautiful and strong women. I'll take care of John for you." He pressed his lips against hers and walked off.

Mara picked her shirt up off the floor slipping it back on. She wanted Randy but it was a huge risk and she couldn't get hurt. That was why she stayed away from guys altogether. They came with to much hurt. She couldn't go through that. She didn't wanna be afraid of men all her life. Maybe whatever happened with Randy would do her good.

Randy walked into John's locker room. He wouldn't hurt her. He has been in love with Mara since the night he climbed up the tree. He was always afraid to admit his feelings. John looked up at him. He had a feeling as to what was coming. He knew what Randy's feelings were towards Mara he was just waiting for him to man up and admit them.

"John I love Mara and I'm going to be with her. There's nothing you can do to stop us either." Randy told John. That's the reason he came so it was going to be the first thing he said.

"About time dude. Just know you hurt her, I'll kill you." John warned.

"Never on my life would I hurt her John. And if I do then I'll let you kill me." John nodded in understanding. Randy turned and walked out of the locker room looking for Mara. It wasn't but a few turns and twists through the halls and he found her pulling her into his embrace his lips finding hers.


End file.
